My Wonderland
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe finds herself trapped in this Wonderland/Neverland place. But she's not stuck alone.


**My Wonderland**

The blue sky that once wrapped around the world had sunken into darkness. The bright shimmering stars aided the moon to light up the dark world. I tied my brown curly hair into a loose ponytail. My bangs tickled my forehead as I nestled into my bed. I no longer lived in my old run down apartment. My mom got a promotion and we moved into a nice cozy home. I wasn't upset nor shocked I had no friends back there, not even the mysterious family that lived below us. We've never seen them, much less talk to them. But we knew they were there, you see people always talk about them…

"The Blue family you say." An elder woman began, she was their neighbour, "ah yes I 'member 'em! Strange ones they are," she whispered in her British accent, whenever I talk to her I always think about Harry Potter. "I've never seen the father, only the daughter, son and mum. They never talk to anyone else I hear… Always kept to 'emselves, haven't seen them in a couple months so to say."

"Ah that family…" One man began, "yeah I feel bad for the dad, heard he came home and they were gone. No one knows where they went, don't think nobody cares honestly. They were quite weird y'know. Never seen one of them smile, probably 'cause their dad would whip them every once in a while.

I didn't believe that last rumour. Mr. Blue was a doctor, he was a dignified man, I don't think he'd waste his time slapping his family around. I wrapped the covers tight around my shoulders and arms. Strangely it was cold, even though I was in the coldest part of the house it wasn't this cold. I only had one window, it was small and rectangular on the other side of my door, up high by the ceiling. When I look out of it now I could see the small bright lights lighten up the skies. Sometimes I would squint my eyes to see the man in the moon figure, but it never caught my eye. I rolled to my side and observed my alarm clock. It had just struck 11:59PM. I watched my ceiling, pointing out every detail. For example a chip close to falling off in the far right corner of my eye, and how lazy the painter was and left light lilac paint smudges on the ceiling. One of them looked like a President, the one with the wooden teeth…I forget his name but I remember skimming some pages about him. Then, out of the blue I heard a rumble. I grabbed my stomach thinking I was hungry, but I wasn't. I looked at my radio clock, 12:00AM, it blinked frequently. I saw the red slowly die down and then come back to life on my clock. I looked at the roof to find small parts of my ceiling crashing down, not enough that I could see the other side, but quite a bit. The floor beneath shook rapidly, and small brown lines began to creep from the floor, stretching everywhere. Green leaves sprang from the splitting wood, lifting to the top of the ceiling. Branches and more leaves flopped out, hanging lazily yet stiffly across the room. A tree had grown out of my floor, right in front of my door. How could I get out? Maybe my window! I turned to face the window but it was covered in branches, twigs and moss. What's going on here? I pulled the covers off of me, cautiously placing my feet on the dirty floor. I stepped over the wood and ceiling parts and walked to the tree. Could my mom hear this? Could anyone hear this? I placed my hand on the wood then took it off as soon as it touched. The tree seemed to breath, almost as if it was a person. But trees don't breath, not like that at least. I stepped back then noticed a dark lining on the tree, almost like a door. Inside the lining, close to the edge in the middle was a hallowed out circle. It wasn't so hallowed that I could see the inside, or whatever was in there, but it appeared like I could open the tree. I braced myself and put my hand in the tiny hole then pulled out. There was no inside of the tree, not really. Through the tree was…sort of like what you'd expect to see in Alice in Wonderland, some type of Wonderland. I looked behind me and the tree was gone, my room was gone. I looked back in front of me, the trees were tall and the color of their leaves ranged from purple to pink and yellow, a whole variety. The grass seemed healthy and green, they sky was wide and blue, but those two were the only things that seemed normal. The forest I was in was different, something you'd find in a children's book. A world of creativity and magic. I explored the small trail of strange flowers. They were large and flat, every time something touched it the color and pattern would change.

The trail led to a waterfall, the water looked normal, what was on it wasn't. An Animal, the size of a baby panda crawled on top of the water, the strange animal was purple, ears like a fox, tail like a horse and a face of a…well I'm not sure. The face was small and cute, with a large flat pink nose, wide blue eyes and a grinning mouth like a Cheshire cat. I dipped my hand in the cool water, but the water didn't stop at where I left it, it began trailing up my arm almost reaching my elbow where I put my grey cotton sweater. I yanked my arm out and inspected my hand, seeing if there was any chemicals in the water that effected my skin. But it wasn't my skin I should be worried about. My nails had changed from plain and boring to a light grey. I tried to scratch it off with my other hand but it didn't come off. _This is stupid_, I thought. Just as I put my arm down it changed to yellow…how strange. Color changing nail polish? I looked around, trying to find some way out of here. Maybe onto some highway of some sort. I didn't trust what could possibly lurk in the forest. Then I remembered the strange animal, how it crawled on the water. I observed the waterfall, how far it stretched wasn't too bad. Beyond the waterfall I spotted something, I don't know what but it was something. I looked down to the water in front of my feet. It had no current whatsoever, it was so calm that I caught my own reflection. I didn't look tired, I looked wide awake, which was strange since it's about twelve-ish in the morning. I held my breath, just in case I sink. Times likes these I wish I knew how to swim. The surface felt solid and wet. Like if you turn the tap on to fill the tub, and then you forget and the floor is covered in water. I made sure not to slip and took each step carefully. When I was near the end, I felt like I was sinking…maybe that's because I am sinking! The water that was once at the tips of my toes were now above my ankles, going higher. I began to run, like somehow it would help. I slowed down once it caught up to my hips, but I trudged further, each step was heavier and heavier. I felt my body sink under pressure, I knew soon I would be 50 feet below. I tried to push myself forward, but I was only being dragged down. With every inch I went down I could feel my lungs being filled by water. Soon enough my head was under, way under. I lifted my arms, trying to push up more and more, but I went lower and lower. My eyes began to close, but before they shut I saw another pair of eyes. And I wasn't sure if they were human or not…


End file.
